Main Page
Hacktivistens ABC Wiki Velkommen til 3c's wiki om Anonymous, Telecomix, Guy Fawkes og demokratiet We are Anonymous. We are Legion. We do not Forgive. We will not Forget. Expect us. '' ''Wikien skal indeholde: Noget om internettets historie Noget om Anonymous' oprindelse og baggrund (4chan/b) Noget om Anons arbejdsmetode/operationer i praksis noget om Anons symboler Noget om Telecomix, herunder BlueCabinet Noget om demokratiets/parlamentarismens historie Problematikken omkr. DDoS kontra ytringsfrihed. Anons symboler Guy Fawkes masken: 1605: Guy Fawkes (1570-1606). Var en del af et komplot, der gik ud på at sprænge parlamentet i luften i 1605 (the Gunpowder plot). 1606: Guy Fawkes bliver henrettet. 1673: Omkring denne tid, blev det tradition at brænde Guy Fawkes masken på bål, hver 5. november - Guy Fawkes dagen. 1840-1841: Ainsworth udgiver roman om Guy Fawkes. Det er her idéen om den romantiserede Guy Fawkes stammer fra. 1982: Grafisk roman V for Vendetta af Allan Moore, tegnet af David Lloyd. Hovedpersonen V gemmer sig altid bag en Guy Fawkes maske, han er en anarkistisk revolutionær. 2006: V for Vendetta bliver filmatiseret og filmen bliver meget populær. Anons koncept med at påtage sig en fælles anonym identitet kan siges at have rødder i det italienske 'Luther Blisset'. Efter 2006: Hacker-gruppen Anonymous benytter Guy Fawkes masken til at skjule deres ansigt/ identitet. Telecomix Telecomix er en løst baseret gruppe der særligt er kendt for deres kampagne "Blue Cabinet" http://bluecabinet.info/ der kortlægger hvilke virksomheder der bidrager til at eksportere overvågningsteknologi til undertrykkende regimer (fx DPI inspection). Hvis du vil have det forklaret i en youtube video så se -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12Mz3r0I6PY Omkring det arabiske forår har de ydermere været med til at hjælpe folk kommunikere anonymt med TOR DDoS kontra ytringsfrihed DDoS er en forkortelse af Distributed Denial of Servise (på dansk: distribueret servicenægtelse). DDoS er et angreb, der bevidst overbelaster en internetserver, i så stor en grad at reelle forespørgelser til serveren ikke kan besvares i tide. Dette gøres ved, at et program som er spredt på adskillige maskiner på nettet, hvo det på én gang i en uendelighed forespørger samme internetadresse. Denne overbelastning er et angreb, og det kaldes derfor et DDoS-angreb. Et af kritikpunkterne mod anons DDoS er at det blot er symbolske manifestationer der i ringe grad påvirker de firmaer der udsættes for dem. Nogen sidesætter det med fysiske demonstrationer hvor folk blokerer gaden, men begge dele tjener højst som polemik. Hvad hvis det i stedet for hjemmesider i højere grad var mail-servere og andre services? Det er oftest Anons DDoS der er genstand for mediernes opmærksomhed, men den højreorienterede (og statsligt støttede) DDoS som russiske patriotiske enkeltpersoner foretager med statens stiltiende accept er en drejning vi vil se mere af i fremtiden (Vejlegården?). Et af kendetegnene ved det nye årtusindes cyberwarfare er at det er svært at bestemme hvem angriberen er (attribution) Den kortere forkortelse DoS står for Denial of Service, hvor angrebet kun oprinder fra én maskine på nettet. Dette kan fx foregå ved Ping of Death (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ping_of_death) eller ved at sende en forespørgsel der afstedkommer ekstensive beregninger på serversiden (triggers i database mv.) ---- Historiske links og andet der har lagt grunden for hackere og hacktivisme I italien havde de Luther Blisset konceptet der er meget lig nutidens anon-identitet (http://www.lutherblissett.net/). Der findes en nice engelsk oversættelse af den italienske bog om netværksidentitet (hint hint morten blaa) http://darc.imv.au.dk/wp-content/files/networking_bazzichelli.pdf En lidt nutidig italesættelse af politik og internet (i luther blisset ånden) har dog ikke selv læst den endnu, men et must for dem der virkelig vil gå i dybden (http://books.google.dk/books?id=_OsaKlegTbcC&printsec=frontcover&hl=da#v=onepage&q&f=false) den kan findes i fuld udgave hint hint. http://www.phrack.com/ http://www.2600.com/ Tyske CCC grundlagt i '81 http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/programmes/click_online/9393571.stm Den første hackersag i Danmark - http://www.ahmetozturk.net/gunluk/wp-content/uploads/2008/08/danimarka-bo-madsen-usenix-makale.pdf evt også roskildesagen fordi de legede rundt med pentagon http://www.faktalink.dk/titelliste/hack/hackdanm Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Telecomix